


Sunrise Red

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Mermaid Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s so delicate,” Cora whispered, sliding her hand up with the grain of her scales.  “I’ve never seen anything like it.  You’re gorgeous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ fem!february comment!ficathon prompt: _any female(/any female), mermaid AU_.

“You remind me of someone,” Cora said, grin sliding to her face, “but I just can’t seem to recall the name.”  She paced on the damp bank, eyes sliding up and down Lydia’s body, taking in every inch.

Lydia leaned on the bank and glared at Cora, eyes still inky-black.  She was hoping she’d scare Cora with them a little, but she should’ve known better—Cora was used to eyes on the entire color spectrum.  She’d seen scarier.  “I swear to god, I will drag you down with me if you say it.”

Cora bit her lip and peered over the bank.  “I feel like it’s maybe a Disney movie?” She still wore her jeans, tee shirt, and sneakers, and it would be _so easy_ to yank her into the cold water and give her a shock, but Lydia knew she’d have to be extra sweet after revealing such a big secret. 

Lydia cocked an eyebrow and let her tailfin splash up from the water, the brilliant red scales glinting in the sun.  “You’re coming in here if you say it, Hale.” She sank down in the water a little, wanting to hide the smattering of scales that rose up on her belly towards her bare breasts.  She’d always been self-conscious of her gift.  When she came of age and her grandmother finally revealed her family’s true nature, the last thing she expected was a tail and a hella gorgeous singing voice.  Sure, being a mermaid was amazing, and freeing, and truly a gift…but just like being a werewolf, it came with its worries.

Cora’s smile softened and she sat on the bank, legs crossed.  “No more teasing, I promise.  Can I…” her eyes flickered down towards the bright red beneath the water, “can I see?”

Lydia nodded and slowly pushed back from the bank, letting her curtain of wet hair billow over her chest in the water.  As she floated on her back, she flipped her tail so it glinted out of the water and into the warm air.

Cora inhaled sharply, eyes glassy.  “God, it’s like a sunrise.”  She reached out and paused, fingers curling in the air, a flush rising to her cheeks.  “I thought it was just red, but its gold, orange, bronze…”

“Go on,” Lydia said, smiling and letting her eyes fade back into their human color.  It was so rare she could bring a blush to her stubborn girlfriend’s face.  “You can touch it.”

Cora nodded and reached out, her palm landing firm but gentle on the shimmering fin of Lydia’s tail.  “It’s so delicate,” she whispered, sliding her hand up with the grain of her scales.  “I’ve never seen anything like it.  You’re gorgeous.”

“Coming from the girl with fangs and claws,” Lydia said crisply, and winked at Cora when she looked up.  “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Cora rolled her eyes, screwing her mouth into a scowl to hide her smile.  She tugged off her shoes and socks, setting them on the bank, and then her tee shirt, revealing her tight sports bra.  “If your offer still stands, I’m coming in.”

“Be my guest,” Lydia said, eyes darkening once more.  Even if she did have control of her song, she could still lure her favorite girl into the water.  


End file.
